Passionate Truths
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: He moved until he was above me between my legs, positioned to enter me. I kissed him deeply and I could feel his hips move forward to penetrate when- This is the sequel to Primal Passions. Primal Passions not required to read, but useful. Please read and review and enjoy.
1. The Call

**PASSIONATE TRUTHS**

**a/n: after several reviews and PMs requesting a sequel, I have complied and have decided to write it! This is the first instalment of Passionate Truths which I hope you thoroughly enjoy this and are nice enough to leave a review at the end? =D**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor **_**will**_** I ever own any part of Labyrinth. Because if I did, it would not have ended where it did and there would have been a sequel.**

**(written: 9/9/13 Australian time)**

**(posted: 14/9/13 Australian time)**

**The Call**

He moved until he was above me between my legs, positioned to enter me. I kissed him deeply and I could feel his hips move forward to penetrate when-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

My hand slammed the snooze button and pushed the damn thing off the table. I heard it bang on the floor but when I looked it was still working, not even a scratch. That was understandable since this clock was new and guaranteed unbreakable (unless dropped from a second story or higher). I got this particular one because I was sick and tired of having to waste my money on buying a new clock _every single fucking week_ due to my violent feelings towards my alarm. Always due to it waking me up before the best bit of my dreams.

I thumped my head against my pillow and sighed. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? Oh that's right. Because you love him and have since realised _for the last four years_ that yes. He had been telling you that he loves you too.'

I was tired. Every morning I would tell myself that I was going to call him to me later that night to finally confront him again and tell him the truth, but I would always chicken out of it and continue with my routine.

Sitting up in the bed, I looked around and saw something strange. A crystal sitting on my dresser, next to my figuring of _him_.

I walked over to it and gasped. The crystal was sitting on top of a white feather. 'He's been here. he left this. Ohmygod!' I thought. I picked the crystal and feather up with great care and hugged them to my chest. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm going to call to him tonight. I will," I swore to myself. I had to confess, I had to let him know.

**SJSJSJSJSJ**

"Sarah. Hey Sarah. Hello Sarah! SARAH!" I jumped from the scream of my name close to my ear.

I turned around and gave the person the most powerful glare that gave off extreme vibes of if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead-ten-minutes- ago. Unfortunately, the person was my boss and was the person who I had learnt the glare from; therefore it was useless against him. I gave up and sighed, "Yes?"

Freddie smirked politely, "Do you even realise that your shift finished two hours ago?" I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Looking around I could see several other employees looking and not even trying to hold in their giggles.

I looked back at the boss and giving him a surprised but guilty look, "Uhh, no? I lost track of time again. Sorry," realising my problem I couldn't hold in the laughter and let it out just as much as everyone else.

After a few minutes of laughing Freddie turned back to me and told me to go home, that he would see me next week and not to worry he would still pay me for the extra two hours. (I think it had something to do with the fact that it lessened the work load for him.)

Still smiling and letting out random fits of giggles, I gathered my things, waved bye to the others and left the building getting into my car and started to drive home.

**SJSJSJSJSJ**

I sighed. I was going to do it. No turning back now that my mind really was absolutely set on this.

Closing my eyes and taking a few deep, calming breaths, I said the words, "I wish to talk to Jareth the Goblin King. Right now," I could feel a shift of air in the room and knew that I was no longer alone in my living room.

Smiling, I opened my eyes and saw Jareth, standing in front of the window wearing the same armour that I had first ever seen him. "Sarah," his voice was neutral.

"Jareth," I continued smiling. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He nodded his head. "It has. So I fail to see why you have called me here," the comment stung me slightly.

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the crystal and the feather. "Well, I found these on my dresser when I woke up this morning. I was hope-wondering," I quickly corrected, "if it was you who had left them. I didn't call this morning as it was early and I had to work… and I am blabbering so I'm gonna shut up now." I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked down at my hands, which were still holding the objects.

Closing my eyes, I looked back at Jareth and saw a surprising look of vulnerability and dare I say it, _hope_. "Jareth? _Was_ it you who left these in my room?" a flighty feeling of fear was beginning to creep into my system. If it hadn't been Jareth, then a stranger had been in my room as I slept. Someone who knew the significance of those items.

"Sarah," he paused. He seemed to be struggling with something. "What if I told you-"

"Oh no! It wasn't you? So there was a stranger in my room last night?" my knees buckled. The fear intensified and I collapsed onto the floor. My breaths were coming in short gasps and my body was trembling.

Next thing I knew, I was pulled into his lap and he was rocking me softly back and forth while he ran his gloved had though my hair and whispered in my ear, "It's alright precious, yes it was me, but I didn't know how you would react. Please calm down, it's alright."

We sat there for a few minutes until my breathing was back to normal and I was no longer shaking. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were an ice blue, but one pupil was more dilated than the other giving the impression that they were different colours. "It was you who left them?" I asked quietly.

Jareth nodded his head and hugged me closer to him, rubbing my back soothingly. I sighed, "So what now? Why did you leave them?" '_What does it mean?'_

"I left them as a gift for you. I had hoped that you would call me when you found them, and I guess my plan worked. I wanted to ask you something when you did call me though," he looked nervous, like he was afraid of something but I couldn't understand what would frighten the Goblin King _or_ make him _nervous_.

"Ok, what is the question?" his nervousness had made me curious.

He seemed to be bracing himself before he said anything. "Will you – that is – would you be opposed to going to dinner with me?"

I was surprised. Of all the things he could have asked me, I had never expected this. "Um, sure – I mean no I'm not _opposed_ to going to dinner with you. But, uh, where will it be?"

He looked elated, but also confused, "What do you mean, 'where will it be?'"

I smiled, "I mean, will it be in your world or mine, and if mine, then where?"

"Oh, it will be in the Aboveground of course. And you can choose where we will eat." He was smiling down at me.

"Okay, what do you say to Thai food? It's nice and I always prefer it to Chinese," I found Chinese to be too gluggy when I had it and it always managed to make me feel bloated.

"Thai it is. Would you like to go tonight? Or tomorrow?" he asked.

"We can go tonight. Let me make a reservation and I'll get dressed and we can go. Umm, you need to change too sorry," I mumbled the last bit, slightly embarrassed at having to say it, but also annoyed because I thought he looked _good_ in what he was wearing right now.

Nodding, he held his hand out and was suddenly holding a crystal, which he dropped. When I next looked, he was wearing tight dark jeans and a light green button down shirt. His hair was still the stylish messy, but it looked great.

I made the reservations at my favourite Thai restaurant and went into my bedroom to change into a light green dress. The neck was rounded and showed a little cleavage, it was fitted well to my figure and ended mid-thigh. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun with a clip and I pulled on silver flats. I left my make-up neutral and grabbed a small silver clutch which I put my phone, ID, keys and money inside. Walking out back to Jareth, I told him I was ready. We walked out the door, locking it behind us and started walking for the few blocks to the restaurant.

**a/n: here is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

**I will not make any promises in updating times, but I will tell you that I hope to be able to update at least once a month if not earlier than that. I am still looking for a Beta so if you are interested, please PM me. Thank you.**

**~Carpe Diem Vampire**


	2. Series of Unfortunate Events

**PASSIONATE TRUTHS**

**a/n: here is the second chapter of the sequel to Primal Passions. I hope you enjoy as I worked hard on this. I think, this is **_**by far**_** the longest actual chapter I have ever written that wasn't a one-shot…**

**This chapter has not been edited by a Beta as I do not yet have one, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you are interested in being a Beta for this story, please PM me.**

**Honoria Granger: Thank you for your review, (and the **_**lovely**_** PM you sent me), about Sarah's work, I wasn't making a 'big deal' out of her work, I was actually trying to emphasize how Sarah was throwing herself into her work to distract herself about what she was going to do later that night rather than over think it as she had previously and talk herself out of doing it. Thanks**

**Irgroomer: I absolutely agree with you! Nervous Jareth is **_**soooo **_**adorable, I think that's kinda why I wanted to write it like that. I'm glad you think this looks promising =)**

**XKaterinaNightingaleX: Thank you so much for your review!**

**Amaya Shinkuyoake: Thank you heaps for your review and advice. It actually made me feel much better and more confident about my writing and I will make sure to stick to your advice in the future, it made me realise how much I don't really like it when others do the same, so I've actually slightly edited the last chapter to remove my comment. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor **_**will**_** I ever own any part of Labyrinth. Because if I did, it would not have ended where it did and there would have been a sequel.**

**Also, please be aware of the chapter title, this chapter is not going to be very… **_**pleasant**_**… just to warn all of you.**

**Series of Unfortunate Events**

It's been two days since dinner with Jareth. Not even five minutes after we walked out of the restaurant he was called away and I hadn't seen or heard from him since.

I wasn't worried as I was busy also with work and with writing the novel I was trying to finish. I wasn't published yet but dearly wanted to be, so while I worked hard as a co-editor for a magazine, I wanted to have my own book.

I sat back and rubbed my hand over my face, I had been up for close to forty-three hours trying to get the magazine ready to publish for the deadline. Looking at the clock I noticed that it was late, so I saved the document and turned off the laptop to get ready for bed. It wouldn't help anyone if I collapsed from exhaustion.

**SJSJSJSJ**

I was still yawning while I tried to drink my extra strong black coffee the next morning when I arrived at work. I waved at the receptionist and the others I passed, but I couldn't really focus on who it was that I was passing.

I walked into my office, sat down and started to work on the final parts of the magazine. It would be ready to publish later that day.

As I just put the finishing touch on the magazine, Freddie walked in the door, "Hey Sarah, how long before you're done with that?"

"Just finished right now. Was there something you needed?" I asked, all the while thinking, _'I need sleeeep. NOOOOOOOW!'_

"Yeah, the boss is pretty much demanding our asses to hurry up. You would think they the guy believes that all we do is sit around and gossip with each other rather than doing our work." He sounded exasperated.

I covered my mouth with my hand, but was silently giggling. "Well I better not keep him waiting. I'll take it to him you just-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

I picked up the receiver, "Sarah Williams, how can I help you?"

There was a pause, "Miss Williams, I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you." The voice came down the line.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a moment or two. Putting it back to my ear I replied to the person on the other line, "I'm sorry, I could have sworn I just heard you say that you have some bad news for me." You could detect a very slight sound of hysteria in my voice.

"I apologise ma'am, but that is correct, I did say that." I could hear the sincerity.

I took a few deep breaths before I started to speak again, "Who are you?"

"Deputy Samuel Jenkins, would you mind coming down to the station sometime today?"

I held my hand up to Freddie in the universal hold-on-a-moment gesture and replied, "Umm, I'm at work right now and my boss is bit of a tyrant, especially since I have a deadline coming up extremely fast. I guess I can come down lat-"

"Ma'am we need you to come as soon as possible please, I'm afraid that this is important." The Deputy's voice was abrupt.

I could feel the expression on my face go neutral and my eye lids lowered halfway until I was glaring at my desk. "I understand _sir_, but I'm afraid that my job is important also as I have _important_ bills to pay and if I leave work early my boss won't pay me. Why can't you just tell me now?"

I heard a sigh over the phone, and then his reply. "Miss Williams. I am unable to inform you of anything other than that you need to come down to the station soon. The information is unfortunately too sensitive to tell you in any other way than in person," his voice was stiff and I could imagine that he was trying to keep his frustration in check.

I put my hand down, forgetting that I had put it up until it had begun to ache. I clenched and unclenched my teeth before replying, "I will be there when I finish work." Without leaving him any time to speak; I put the phone down, hanging up.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on one of my hands to compose myself. After a few moments, I looked up to see that my co-worker was still standing in my office looking confused. I smiled at him and expressed my apologies. "Sorry about that Freddie. They just need me to go down to the station for some reason. They wouldn't say why." Brushing it off and moving on, "Anyway, as I was saying. I'll take the final copy to Mr Sits-on-his-ass-and-calls-everyone-else-lazy. Okay?"

He nodded his head, "Are you gonna be okay?" he was hesitant.

I smiled at him again and gathered up the work to take upstairs. "I'll be fine, don't worry." I walked to the office door, then turned around to face Freddie again, "I'm going to ask him if I can take the rest of the day off since the next copy is finished. I don't need to be here any further. Bye"

I walked out of the office, and to the stairs to go up to the boss's floor (all the while cursing in several languages that the elevator was out of service because of some _idiot_). Finally arriving at my destination; I placed the work on my boss's desk and stepped back, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Ah, Miss Williams. How can I help you today?" came his amused greeting.

I shuddered. "Sir, this is the final copy of the magazine." I hesitated, but at his impatient prompting, I continued. "I received a phone call earlier - right before I came up actually – from the local police. They were asking me to come down to the station, would it be right for me to leave early please? The deputy I spoke with made it sound urgent." I waited for his reply.

He looked down at what I had placed on his desk, and then leered at me. "I might be… _persuaded_… to allow you to leave early." He got up from his cushy office chair and made his way over to me. I kept my head in the same place, but followed him with my eyes. I started shaking slightly when he reached me and placed his hand on my arm, softy and slowly moving it upwards towards my neck.

"Sir? What do you think you are doing?" I asked. I was thinking that maybe if I called him on it he would stop. Instead, he continued; then he placed his hand on the back of my head and with his other hand which he had placed on my waist without me noticing, moved me closer to him until our bodies were pressed together and I could feel his intentions… _below_.

"Don't be silly Sarah. You know what I am doing, and if you want the rest of the day off you will comply and participate. Understand?" he growled. Before I could react or reply, he placed his mouth over mine and violated my mouth. The hand that was on my waist moved down to sit on my bum and the other hand grabbed my hair to keep my head in place. He groped my ass while turning me around to push me up onto his desk.

When he pulled away from my mouth to look at me, I spat at him. "No. I won't do this. I don't care you are not going to take advantage of me sir." I got back off the desk and stood my ground against him. If I could face off against a powerful magical Goblin King, and come out the fight as the victor, I could certainly win against my fat mortal un-magical boss. I walked around him and headed towards the door to exit, but he grabbed my arm before I could.

"You're not going anywhere until I say you can if you want to keep your job. Understood?" I could hear the threat in his voice as well as feel it in the grip he had on my arm.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you do anything I will report you. You will lose your job. _Understand?_" I replied. Even if I lost my job in the process, I wasn't going to let him continue on in his position.

"Williams, you don't have any power to have my removed," he smirked. He yanked my arm and in turn me, to his body to continue to violate it. His free hand took hold of my breast and squeezed it hard. I struggled to remove myself from his grasp.

"If you go any further I will take you to court," I exclaimed. I was beginning to get desperate to have him let me go, and I struggled to keep my mind calm to face this problem and deal with it. The stray thought of, _'I should have let Freddie come up here after all,'_ flow through before I brushed it aside and focused on the present.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Even if you could afford a lawyer, I can afford better ones. Ones that never lose, so you would be out of a job, with a bad reputation and a hefty bill to pay." He was smirking.

I pressed my lips together, my hands formed into fists, and I focused my weight onto one of my legs. I thrust my knee up between his legs, and jumped back as he let go of me. Before he could even think about composing himself, I opened the door and ran out, past the receptionist and down the stairs as fast as I could go. I raced into my office to collect my things when I saw two police officers standing in the middle of the room. "Uh, hi? Can I help you?" I asked.

They turned around to look at me and the officer – who I noticed was a woman - on the left answered, "Are you Miss Sarah Williams?"

I nodded my head, I didn't bother to say anything.

"I am Officer Amber Harrison and this is Danny White. We are here to escort you down to the station, so if you would gather your things and come with us?" I nodded my head again at her kind tone.

Grabbing my things, I ran by Freddie's office and told him that I was out of there. I quickly filled him in on what had just happened, that the police were here to escort me and that I fully intended to take our boss to court over what he had done. After receiving a confirmation from him that he would take care of things at work, I thanked him and left to head to the station.

**SJSJSJSJ**

After arriving at the station and asking to file a sexual harassment report before anything else, I informed the officer that I fully intended to take the man to court (filling out the report as I was talking).

I was told to wait for a moment as they had to tell Deputy Jenkins that I was finally here, so I continued to sit in the room and wait 'patiently' for the man that I had been speaking with on the phone. When he finally arrived, I looked him up and down. He was a man of about mid-forties that was obviously balding. He had a beer gut, and I could see a tan line around his left ring finger, indicating that he was either a divorcee or a widow (I was leaning towards him being the former).

I decided to be polite, so I smiled at him. "Deputy, nice to meet you face-to-face. As you have probably already guessed – or been told – I am Sarah Williams. We spoke on the phone earlier," I held my hand out to him to shake.

He replied the greeting and returned the handshake before sitting down across from me. "Alright Ma'am, as I told you over the phone, we – unfortunately – have some bad information for you." I could see the grimace on his face and I could instantly tell that he did not want to tell me whatever this news was.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Okay, what is it? You told me that it was important," I couldn't imagine what would be so bad that he wouldn't want to tell me this.

Taking a deep breath he slid a dull yellow folder over to me, "These were taken early this morning by the CSI. I must warn you that these are…" he hesitated, but I urged him on, telling him to just get it over with. "They are not a pretty sight. I'm going to be brutally honest with you to prepare you for what you will see. I have seen many, many terrible and horrible things, but never have I seen anything this bad. I wouldn't have let you do this, but we need your help,"

I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I couldn't speak. _'What do I have to do with this?'_ I didn't ask, I didn't even think about the consequences. I just had to know. If it was horrifying that a seasoned _cop_ was balking at this, then why the heck did I have to see these?

I opened the folder to see that there were many, upon many, photos. Blood, body parts around the rooms, there was a picture that had a small yellow plastic sign with a black '49' on it on a white rug, showing bits of what I think was _brain matter_ splattered. My hand covered my mouth. In another, I could see a small severed arm on a couch. It didn't look any older than about five or six years old. It was a left hand and around the wrist was a small blue leather band. The only marking was a white letter. I let out a large, loud sob.

I could recognise the house. The rooms. The furniture and the carpet, rug and the limbs. The blue leather band. The one with the letter on it around the small child's wrist.

I couldn't help myself. "NO! NO NO NO NO!" I swept the images in front of me onto the floor, while I kicked back my chair hard against the wall. I ran out of the room with my hands covering my face, tears streaming out of my eyes. I kept running until I was home again, I slammed my door open and threw breakable objects around until there was nothing left except my misery.

I tilted my face towards the ceiling, and not caring that my neighbours would hear me I screamed. "I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD FUCKING COME AND TAKE ME AWAY! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

The last thing I remember seeing before I passed out was my window flying open, a white owl soaring in, landing beside me, and a figure growing and leaning down to pick me up. A whisper, echoing in my mind as I let the darkness overtake me, "Oh Sarah. What have you done?"

**a/n: okay, I hope that despite the misery and unhappiness in this chapter didn't turn you down too much and I hope you still enjoyed this. I must admit that I don't plan ANY of my stories before I start writing. I just get an idea, I write, and if I like it I post it. Im not good at chapter stories or sequels, but I really am going to try with this, if only to prove to myself that I can do it (and perhaps my friend KalieApap… she kinda bet that I can only really write one-shots successfully…**

**Well please leave a review and tell me what you think… =)**

**~Carpe Diem Vampire**


End file.
